The present invention relates to combining raster and vector data in the presence of transparency.
Generally, graphics computer programs such as the Photoshop® available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., have imaging models that use both raster and vector data. These imaging models generally have constructs that support compositing effects such as layering and opacity, including per pixel transparency with respect to raster data, object level transparency, and color blending.
Some imaging models cannot support some of the compositing effects mentioned. Specifically, these imaging models lack the constructs needed to support the compositing effects. These imaging models will be referred to as simple imaging models.
In order to display a composition created from a first program having the mentioned constructs in a second program that lacks these constructs, i.e., one that has a simple imaging model, it is necessary to map data of the composition into a format compatible with the second program. Typically, the mapping causes a loss of vector data. Because of this loss, an image of the composition rendered by the second program sometimes has pixelated edges and appears fuzzy. An image that appears fuzzy will be referred to as a fuzzy image. An image that does not appear fuzzy will be referred to as a crisp image.